The Book of BFDI Tips and Tricks
The Book of BFDI Tips and Tricks is a book written by Golf Ball which was printed in Yoyleland and "Sloppyrighted" in 1,000,000,000 B.C. Coverage In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Bubble is brought back to life by Pencil and Match. She notices Ruby, who had joined the alliance while she was dead. She gets mad, saying she isn't in their alliance. Pencil and Match try to explain that Ruby is now a member, but Bubble pulls out the Book of BFDI Tips and Tricks and points out Tip #27 (An alliance of more than or equal to four, will most surely divide into opposite sides). Pencil disproves this by saying the book is over a billion years old. She added that it was written by Golf Ball, who Pencil claims that is a "bozo-brain bossy-bot" and was eliminated 8th in BFDI, making her not qualified to write a book on such matters. Contents Cover Author: Ball, Golf Sloppyright © 1,000,000,000 B.C. This book may not be reproduced in whole or in part or even none at all in any form. It also may not be read aloud by Bubble, who is, according to JoshuaJoycleyn, awkward. 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 Takeoff Printed in Yoyleland Edition 4,734,523,773,561,067,945,020,654 The Book of BFDI Tips and Tricks By Golf Ball About the author Golf Ball has competed on two BFDIs. Using her expertise and experience, she has placed 2nd* and 1st**. Golf Ball is one of the most skilled BFDIers in the land. If you find yourself in a BFDI, her book is a must-read. *Golf Ball placed 2nd out of armless females. 17th overall. **This season is not complete. Since Golf Ball has not been eliminated, she is currently tied for first place. Known tips * Tip #1: Even though all tips in this book are worth reading, this one is by far the most important. Simply put, you must follow tips. There is no way around it. With this tip, you will make it twice as far in the game than you would otherwise. * Tip #25: Don't be Snowball. (in reference to Golf Ball and Snowball's rivalry) * Tip #26: Calculate your chance of winning every week, if not every day (in reference to Golf Ball's running joke of calculating her winning percentage) * Tip #27: An alliance of more than or equal to four, will most surely divide into opposite sides. Trivia * Because of the print date, it may prove that Golf Ball is of old age since she wrote the Book of BFDI Tips and Tricks. ** However, BFDI and BFDIA also could just take place in a different time period or another dimension. ** It is possible that this was a joke. ** Golf Ball has also revised this book over 4 septillion times. *** Despite this, some parts of the book sound downright unprofessional, such as the Sloppyright section, and the "10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 Takeoff" section. * The book being printed in Yoyleland could suggest that Golf Ball had previously lived there, which could be connected to her flashback from "Welcome Back". * Book is an IDFB Tips and Tricks Guidebook, though she doesn't provide any tips, but instead instructs the viewer on how to recommend a character. * In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Tip #27 came true to Pencil's Alliance because Book and Ice Cube joined team instead of joining iance. ** However, Book and Ice Cube are alternates. * The small print (which makes Golf Ball's credentials seem worse) is rather large for small print. * It's unknown how the book lasted 1,000,000,000 years without getting destroyed, or how it managed to be in Bubble's possession. Category:Items Category:Season 1 items Category:Season 2 items